


Coffee Shop Spots

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Race works at the new coffee shop that Spot has started going to every morning. Race draws his phone number on Spot’s cup with dots every morning, and it takes a while for Spot to finally figure it out.





	Coffee Shop Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my fics, I picture the Newsies Live cast (Ben Tyler Cook and Tommy Bracco) when I write!
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/post/163235417662/coffee-shop-spots-sprace)

A little bell made a tinkling sound as Spot opened the door, rushing in to get out of the cold. He made sure to shut it as quickly as possible to keep the warm air in.

A new coffeehouse had opened up between his apartment and work, so he thought he’d try it out. It was the first day of winter break and Spot decided he wanted coffee before heading to work. If the weather stayed this cold, he’d probably end up stopping every day.

Spot made his way to the counter, pulling his scarf off in the process.

“Hi! Welcome to Manhattan Mocha. What can I get for you?” the boy behind the register asked.

Spot quickly glanced at the menu, but knew what he was going to get.

“I’ll just take a small black coffee,” Spot said, finally taking a good look at the other boy. He had a mop of curly blonde hair that Spot wanted to run his hands through and eyes that he could stare at for days.

The boy grabbed a cup next to the register and said, “Can I get a name?”

Spot thought about saying Sean, his given name, but he never used it. Only Medda, his foster mom, was allowed to call him Sean.

“Spot.”

The boy raised his eyebrows. “Spot? What kind of name is that?” he asked with a smile.

Spot glanced down at the boy’s nametag. “What king of name is Racetrack?”

“Touché,” Racetrack laughed again before grabbing his pen and writing Spot on the cup.

 

Spot continued to go to the coffeehouse on his way to work every day. If anybody asked, it was because it was extremely cold, and it was on his way to work. But in reality, he kept going back because of the cute boy that ran the cash register.

After two weeks, Race had Spot’s coffee ready and waiting for him every day, so the two had a chance to chat for a few minutes before Spot had to rush off to work They were lucky that there was rarely anybody else in the shop so early in the morning. Race also happened to be the manager, so he didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble.

Race and Spot’s conversations were mainly centered on their personal lives. Spot learned that Race also attended NYU and that he was also majoring in communications. Race said he wanted to be a reporter once he graduated. Race learned that Spot lived near campus in an apartment by himself and had a foster mom and two foster brothers, who he was really close with.

Spot started to develop a crush on Race, but he didn’t know if the boy happened to be gay, bi, or pan and didn’t want to risk making a fool out of himself if he asked Race out.

 

It had been about a month since the first-time Spot had walked into the coffee shop. He walked in at his usual time, 7:00 a.m., and walked up to the counter where Race was waiting with his cup. Spot paid for his coffee and was about to start their daily chat session when the bell above the door rang and three people walked in.

Spot moved out of the way so they could order. When Race was checking out the last person, a group of five people walked in. Spot frowned and looked at Race, who looked a little sad. At least Spot knew that Race liked their talks as much as he did.

“Hey,” Spot grabbed Race’s attention. “I’ve gots to get to work. See you tomorrow?”

Race nodded and waved his hand before turning back to the customer who was ordering some fancy drink.

Spot walked to work like normal and was about to throw his empty coffee cup away when he noticed something on the side. Instead of his name like usual, dots decorated the side of the cup.

After a moment, Spot laughed. _They’re spots_ , he realized. He quickly pulled out his phone to snap a picture before finally throwing the cup away.

The next morning, Spot noticed the same thing on his cup. He didn’t want to say anything to Race about it because it was cute and he didn’t want Race to stop.

During their conversations that week, Spot noticed that Race’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes like it used to, but he figured it was just exhaustion. Race had mentioned that he had a big project that he had been staying up late to work on.

The rest of the week passed the same way; spots on Spot’s cups and Race’s sad smile.

On Friday, Spot didn’t have to work, but he thought he would take Jack to the shop because he had never been, and Spot had told Jack enough about it.

“Hey, Race! This is my brother, Jack,” Spot said once they entered the tiny shop.

“Nice to finally meet you, Jack. I’ve heard so much about you.” Race held out his hand, which Jack shook.

Jack ordered while Spot picked up his waiting coffee cup off the counter.

A few more people entered after Spot paid, and since he didn’t have to rush to work, him and Jack took their cups and went to go sit at a table in the corner.

Spot sat his cup on the table after making himself comfortable and was about to say something when Jack spoke first.

“What’s that?” Jack asked, pointing to the side of Spot’s cup.

Spot picked up his cup and turned it.

“Oh, Race has been drawing those on my cup this week. They’re spots, because you know, Spot?” he chuckled.

Today was a little different though. Around some of the dots were parentheses and a dash was mixed in as well.

“Dude. I think that’s his phone number,” Jack said as he pulled the cup from Spot’s grasp. “See, look. It’s like the numbers on dice. That’s why there are parentheses and that dash.”

Spot grabbed his cup back to look closer at the cup.

“How did you miss that? Wait, how long has he been putting those on your cup?” Jack wondered.

“Just this week. I just thought he was doodling! Maybe that’s why he has seemed a bit sad when we talk.” Everything was making sense to Spot now.

“Well text him. Now! Don’t keep him waiting, even though he is right over there,” Jack said.

Spot quickly pulled out his phone and punched in the numbers before typing his message.

 

_To: Racetrack_

_Apparently I’m daft and it took my brother to figure this out; sorry it took so long. This is Spot by the way_.

 

Spot hit send and looked up to watch Race. He had just handed a cup to the last person in line. Once they turned around, Race reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A moment later, Spot’s phone buzzed.

 

_From Racetrack_

_Haha! I’m glad you’re just daft and not just ignoring and rejecting me ;)_

 

Race and Spot continued to text back and forth until more customers entered the shop.

About a week and a half later, the two were planning their first date. Spot finally gained the courage to ask Race out, who said ‘yes’ by spelling it out in dots on Spot’s daily cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Let me know what you think! If you have a prompt (newsies or any fandom that I reblog on tumblr), let me know on tumblr or here!
> 
>  
> 
> [My main blog](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Hamilton blog](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
